the_ravenringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Odinsbarn
Child of Odin is the first book in the series. (English) Plot: Hirka, a fifteen-year-old girl, has believed for her entire life that her tail was taken by a wolf. But then her father tells her that she never had a tail, and that she is a tail-less creature from another world, believed to spread the Rot. People like her are called Odinbarn (Children of Odin), and there is someone who desires to kill her in order to keep the secret of the gates opening. But there are worse things than the children of Odin, and she is not the only creature that has broken through the gates. Environment: The action takes place in another world, called Ymslanda (the land of Ym). The richest people are those who sit in the Council and live in Eidsvaldr (the Ice wall). They have giant houses, full of servants. A huge white wall separates them from Mannfalla. Mannfalla is the home to all kinds of people. Most of them are poor and live in small, dilapidated houses, while others live in slightly larger and more well-kept houses. In the beginning, Hirka is living in a town called Elveroa, a small village on the coast. She lives in a small hut with her father, who is a healer of sorts. There she met Rime. Kolkagga, a force of mysterious warriors controlled by the Council, is housed in Blindbòl (Wilderness of the Blind), mountains that are almost impassable if you do not know where you're going. Blindbòl is located between Eidsvaldr and Ravnhov (the Court of Ravens), which is the last place it is all about. Ravnhov is the only place that is not controlled by the Council, but instead a chief named Eirik. Ravnhov is also the place with the most ravens. (Norsk bokmål) Handling Hirka, en femten vintre gammel jente, har hele livet har hun trodd en ulv tok halen hennes. Men så får hun vite at hun aldri har hatt hale, at hun er en halelaus råttenskap fra en annen verden. Folk som henne blir kalt odinsbarn, og noen vil drepe henne for at det skal forbli en hemmelighet at portene er åpne. Men det finnes verre ting enn odinsbarn, og hun er ikke den eneste skapningen som har brutt gjennom portene. ' ' Miljø Handlingen foregår i en annen verden, som heter Ymslanda. De rikeste folkene er de som sitter i Rådet og de bor i Eidsvaldr, som er en liten by. Der bor de i gigantiske hus og har andre til å gjøre ting for seg. En enorm hvit vegg skiller dem fra Mannfalla. I Mannfalla bor det mange folk. De fleste av dem er fattige og bor i små, falleferdige hus, mens andre bor i litt større og mer velstelte hus. Hirka bor først i Elveroa, et lite tettsted på kysten. Der bor hun i ei lita koie som ligger ved en foss. Der møtte hun Rime og de fant ofte på ting sammen. Kolkagga holder til i Blindbòl, fjell som er nesten ufremkommelige hvis du ikke vet hvor du skal gå. Blindbòl ligger mellom Eidsvaldr og Ravnhov, som er den siste plassen det handler om. Ravnhov er det eneste stedet som ikke styres av Rådet, der har de en høvding som heter Eirik. Der er de fleste velkomne og Ravnhov er også det stedet som har flest ravner.